


Sankarin elkeitä

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, synkistelyä, taustalla hahmon kuolema
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hän jaksaisi kyllä vaikka sitten piristävien liemien avulla; Harryn hyvinvointi oli nyt tärkeämpää kuin uni.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 33. Liikaa
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Sankarin elkeitä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2006. Harry/Ron on tässä tulkinnanvaraista, mutta mukavuudenhaluisena tuuppasin sen nyt tuonne paritukseksi. On tämä minusta ainakin pre-Rarrya, jos ei enemmänkin!
> 
> Varoitus: liemien väärinkäyttöä, joskin köykäisesti vihjailtuna.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Harry, hei, ei mitään hätää enää."

Ron istuutui sängynreunalle Harryn viereen, mutta tämä ei noteerannut mitenkään patjan notkahdusta, tuijotti vain tyhjää ilmaa edessään. Harry oli istunut koko päivän samassa asennossa aina siitä lähtien, kun Ron oli aamulla pukenut hänet. Ron oli yrittänyt myös saada Harryn syömään jotain, mutta yritykset olivat tyrehtyneet yksi toisensa jälkeen onttoon katseeseen, joka ei tuntunut näkevän mitään — ainakaan mitään tästä maailmasta.

Ronin silmiä särki. Hän oli valvonut jo viidettä vuorokautta, viettänyt kaiken aikansa Harryn lähellä ja yrittänyt saada aikaan jonkinlaista kontaktia. Hän oli torkahtanut muutaman kerran pariksi minuutiksi kerrallaan, mutta säpsähtänyt nopeasti hereille ja soimannut itseään tarkkaamattomuudesta. Hän jaksaisi kyllä vaikka sitten piristävien liemien avulla; Harryn hyvinvointi oli nyt tärkeämpää kuin uni.

Oven takaa kuului vaimeita askelia. Ron vilkaisi nopeasti Harryn kumaraa hahmoa ja päätti uskaltaa jättää tämän toviksi. Hän ujutti oven raolleen ja pujahti hiljaa käytävään, jonka päästä kajasti häilyvää valoa. Keittiön pöydän ääressä istuivat Tonks ja Ginny, joiden kuiskaten käyty keskustelu lakkasi heti, kun hän astui huoneeseen. Molempien katseissa oli samat sanattomat kysymykset, mutta hän vain pudisti päätään ja kaatoi itselleen teetä pannusta.

"Ei vieläkään?" Ginnyn otsa oli rutussa, ja silmiä painoi väsymys.

"Ei vieläkään."

Ron laahusti takaisin vartiopaikalleen ja kuuli Tonksin tuolinjalkojen raapivan lattiaa, kun tämä nousi ylös lohduttamaan niiskuttavaa Ginnyä. Hän oli iloinen, että heillä oli toisensa. Hänellä ei ollut ketään. Paitsi... pimeässä eteisessä metalli kilahti emalia vasten, ja kuului pieni pulpahdus. Ron sujautti pullon takaisin taskuunsa ja jatkoi matkaansa.

Harry ei ollut liikkunut paikoiltaan, eikä Ron sitä oikeastaan ollut odottanutkaan. Hän istuutui jälleen kerran tämän viereen ja tarjosi kokeeksi höyryävää teekuppia, mutta tyytyi juomaan itse sen tyhjäksi. Virkistävä vaikutus tuntui välittömästi, mutta ei odotetusti säilynyt kauaa. Ei enää.

Hiljaisuus venyi, ja pian hänen päänsä nuokahti hetkeksi, mutta pomppasi lähes välittömästi takaisin pystyyn. Hän hieroi kasvojaan ja läpsi poskiaan saadakseen itsensä piristymään. Hän nousi ylös ja asteli hetken edestakaisin lattiaa. Jossain narahti lauta, ja hän seisahtui aloilleen.

Verhon takaa kuulsi aamu ja se rajasi Harryn hahmon pimeydestä. Ronin katse lipui ikkunanlaudoituksista Harryyn ja jähmettyi, kun huomasi tämän polvilla lepäävät tärisevät kädet. Ne olivat roikkuneet tämän sivuilla vielä hetki sitten. Ronin katse siirtyi salamannopeasti Harryn vahamaisiin kasvoihin, mutta niiden ilme ei ollut muuttunut mihinkään. Ronin sisuksissa vääntelehti, ja hän hivuttautui lähemmäs liikkumatonta hahmoa.

"Harry... kerro miten voin auttaa", hän mutisi ja nosti kätensä Harryn selkään. Harry hengitti pinnallisesti, aivan kuin ei uskaltaisi vetää kunnolla henkeä. Ron hieroi kevyesti kapeaa selkää ja puri huultaan. Hän tekisi aivan mitä vain, kunhan Harry edes sanoisi jotain. Hänen oli pakko löytää keino päästä läpi, kun oli vielä aikaa.

Harryn kaulalla sykki suoni.

"Muistatko, miten kivaa oli lentää", Ron sanoi koettaen saada ääneensä kepeyttä. "Voitaisiin ottaa luudat ja mennä vähän pelaamaan." Ronin käsi kietoutui Harryn harteille ja hän kumartui kuiskaamaan tämän korvaan. "Et taatusti lennä enää paremmin kuin minä, nyt kun olen treenannut enemmän."

Harry ahmaisi henkeä ja nytkähti aivan kuin olisi nähnyt huoneen ensimmäistä kertaa. Hänen hengityksensä kiihtyi entisestään, ja Ron tarttui hädissään hänen käsiinsä.

"Harry, katso minua!"

Harry käänsi väsyneen katseensa Roniin, mutta ei tuntunut kuitenkaan näkevän tätä.

"Harry, sinun täytyy auttaa minua! En pysty tähän yksin!" Ron veti Harryn laihan varren itseään vasten ja painoi märän poskensa karheaa kangasta vasten. "Sinun täytyy tulla vastaan."

Harry lipaisi kuivia huuliaan ja koetti sanoa jotain, mutta ääni ei tullut ulos. Hän rykäisi ja koetti uudelleen.

"Hermione... kunnossa?"

Ron oli nostanut päänsä Harryn harteilta heti rykäisyn kuullessaan. Nyt hänen toiveikas ilmeensä vaihtui epätoivoiseksi, ja hänen poskelleen tipahti kyynel.

"Ei. Hermione ei ole kunnossa", hän mutisi ja painoi päänsä kumaraan.

Harry tarttui Ronia kaavunrintamuksesta. Hänen kätensä kouristuivat kankaan ympärille ja pumppasivat sitä ruttuun. Hänen hengityksensä kiihtyi jälleen, ja pian hän haukkoi happea kuin kala kuivalla maalla. Ron tarttui Harryn käteen lempeästi.

"Harry, menetin jo yhden. Älä sinäkin vain jätä minua."

Harry räpäytti ripsiään ja tarkensi katseensa Ronin sinisiin silmiin. Tämän kalpeat kasvot saivat aikaan oudon efektin; pisamat näyttivät hehkuvan ihon pinnalla kuin kolmiulotteisena matriisina. Punainen tukka oli pörrössä, ja silmäkuoppien ympärillä tummat varjot. Ohimolla nyki yksinäinen lihas. Harry tutki pitkän aikaa kasvoja, kunnes ymmärsi, miksi ne olivat niin tutut. Hänen silmissään välähti tunnistaminen, ja Ron huomasi sen.

"Ron..." Harry korahti ja tajusi vihdoin, ettei ollut yksin.

Ron purskahti itkuun ja hautasi kasvonsa Harryn kaulaan. Hän rutisti Harrya paniikinomaisella otteella. Väsymys sekä pitkittynyt huoli toisen hyvinvoinnista purkautuivat samalla, kun helpotuksen hyöky tärisytti hänen ruumista kiireestä kantapäähän.

Harry kietoi kätensä hämmentyneenä Ronin ympärille. Hän yritti vielä tajuta, missä oli ja mikseivät kuolonsyöjät olleet enää hänen näköpiirissään. Ronin paino tuntui kuitenkin lohdulliselta häntä vasten.

"Ron, missä me olemme?"

Ron kuuli kysymyksen, mutta ei voinut lopettaa puuskaansa. Hän koetti vetää henkeä, mutta ei tuntunut saavan itseään kontrolloitua. Jokin oli vinossa. Hän tipahti lattialle ja loukkasi säärensä kipeästi sängynjalkaan. Hänen pitkät raajansa alkoivat kouristella, ja hän kuuli hämärästi, kuinka Harry huusi jotain. Hänen päässään rohisi ja paine hänen silmiensä takana kasvoi, kunnes hänen poskipäänsä tuntuivat kiristävän kasvojen ihoa yli sen kapasiteetin. Hänen hampaansa löivät loukkua ja hänen suussaan maistui rauta, kunnes armelias tajuttomuus vei kivun mukanaan.

"Voitte mennä nyt sisään, herra Potter", vihreäkaapuinen parantaja sanoi ja kosketti Harryn olkapäätä. "Hänen tilansa on nyt vakaampi — ainakin toistaiseksi."

Harry käännähti salamannopeasti ympäri ja ryntäsi avonaisesta ovesta sisään. Takarivistä erottui peti, jonka vaaleiden lakanoiden välistä pilkotti punaista tukkaa. Harry kiirehti askeliaan, mutta pysähtyi kuin seinään nähdessään Ronin. Hänen kätensä nousi peittämään hänen suustaan karkaavaa huudahdusta.

Ron makasi liikkumattomana, kuihtuneena ja kalmankalpeana haaleanvioletin peiton alla ja näytti hädin tuskin hengittävän. Harry astui varovasti lähemmäs ja koski sormenpäillään pisamaista poskea. Se oli hälyttävän kylmä, ja hänelle tuli kiire kokeilla pulssia kaulalta. Se tuntui heikkona, mutta tuntui kuitenkin, ja riitti rauhoittamaan hänen säikähdyksensä.

Hän istuutui Ronin vierelle ja tarttui tämän käteen. Sormissa ei tuntunut olevan lainkaan jäntevyyttä, eikä Ron väräyttänyt yhtäkään lihasta tai osoittanut mitenkään merkkejä, että olisi tajunnut jonkun olevan hänen vierellään. Harry nielaisi.

"Ron, herää", hän kuiskasi. "Sinun vuorosi."


End file.
